castlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Für immer
Für immer ist die dreiundzwanzigste Episode der vierten Staffel und das Staffelfinale dieser Staffel. Castle versucht Beckett zu beschützen, als diese sich auf die Jagd nach der Person macht, die sie anschoss. Weiterhin kommen Geheimnisse ans Licht, die die ganze Abteilung verändern. Handlung Beckett hängt an einem Hausvorsprung und kann sich kaum mehr festhalten. Castle ruft ihr aus der Ferne zu, dass sie durchhalten soll, als sie die Kraft verlässt und loslassen muss. 3 Tage zuvor Alexis soll die Rede an ihrer Abschlussfeier halten, doch ihr will nicht so recht einfallen, was sie sagen soll. Castle versucht ihr klar zu machen, dass sie sich nicht mit großen Redenschreibern vergleichen sollte und stattdessen eher etwas leichtes verfassen sollte. Castle wird dann jedoch von Beckett zu einem Fall gebeten. Die beiden unterhalten sich auf dem Weg dorthin kurz über Alexis und Castles Pläne für den Abend. Als er ihr erzählt, dass er einen Filmeabend plant und sie sich als wahrer Fan von John-Woo-Filmen entpuppt, lädt Castle seine Partnerin kurzerhand ein, ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Bei dem Toten handelt es sich um Orlando Costas, einen stadtbekannten Dieb, der durch einen Kopfschuss aus nächster Nähe erschossen. Beckett und Castle befragen schließlich seine Freundin Marisol, die entgegnet, dass er in der Nacht einfach verschwunden ist. Schließlich kann der Wagen des Opfers gefunden werden. Die Ermittler finden eine erst kürzlich abgefeuerte Waffe und eine Adresse, die sie schließlich zu Captain Montgomerys Haus führt. Montgomerys Frau Evelyn erklärt, dass in der Nacht jemand versucht hatte, bei ihr einzubrechen und sie mit der alten Waffe ihres Mannes auf den Mann geschossen hat. Evelyn erklärt weiterhin, dass Orlando den Laptop ihres Mannes dabei hatte und ihr es komisch vor kommt, denn es schien so als hätte der Einbrecher gewusst, dass sie am gestrigen Abend eigentlich gar nicht hätte Zuhause sein dürfen. Als sich herausstellt, dass einige alte Akten von Montgomery verschwunden ist, glaubt Beckett sofort daran, dass dies alles etwas mit dem Mord an ihrer Mutter zu tun haben muss. Castle verkriecht sich Zuhause und spricht mit seiner Mutter darüber, dass er hofft, dass der Fall um Orlando nichts mit dem Mord an Becketts Mutter zu tun hat, da sie dann in ernster Gefahr schwebt. Am nächsten Morgen warten Ryan und Esposito mit den Neuigkeiten auf, dass Zeugen einen Mann mit einem auffälligen Tattoo vom Tatort haben fliehen sehen. Der Verdacht fällt somit schnell auf einen Mann namens Delgado, ein Mitglied der Cazadores-Gang, der auch Orlando einst angehört hatte. Montgomery hatte einst den Cousin von Delgado verhaftet. Die Ermittler müssen Delgado jedoch ziehen lassen, da Lanie unterdessen DNA-Spuren an Orlando finden konnte, die darauf hindeutet, dass er mit einem Mann zu tun hatte, der damals auf Beckett geschossen hatte. Beckett will Capt. Gates nichts von der neuen Spur erzählen, damit sie sich nicht von dem Fall abzieht. Auch Castles mahnende Worte, dass sie sich in ernste Gefahr begeben wird, schlägt sie in den Wind, da sie endlich den Mann finden will, der sie angeschossen hat. Ryan möchte ihren Fund melden, doch Esposito macht ihm klar, dass sie Beckett unterstützen sollten. Castle erhält am Abend schließlich einen Anruf, in dem man ihn warnt, dass Beckett die Ermittlungen unbedingt fallen lassen sollte, um sich nicht in Gefahr zu bringen. Castle glaubt jedoch nicht, dass es ihm gelingen wird, sie davon zu überzeugen. Beckett spricht noch einmal alleine mit Delgado, der ihr schließlich gesteht, dass er sich mit Orlando treffen wollte, nachdem ihn dieser um Hilfe gebeten hatte, weil er in etwas hineingeraten ist. Als Delgado an dem Treffpunkt ankam, war Orlando bereits tot. Beckett bespricht sich mit ihrem Team, als Ryan hinzu kommt und erklärt, dass vor ein paar Tagen auf Orlandos Konto 10.000 Dollar eingegangen sind und das Konto von Marisol erst vor einer Stunde leergeräumt worden ist. Bevor sie die Stadt verlassen kann, kann Beckett sie jedoch noch abfangen und stellt ihr einige Fragen zu ihrem Mann. Sie gesteht schließlich dass Orlando Kontakt zu einem Mann hatte, den er vom Militär her kannte und der ihm viel Geld dafür geboten hatte, dass er Akten aus dem Haus eines toten Cops stehlen sollte. Zwar kennt Marisol den Namen des Mannes nicht, allerdings weiß sie, dass Orlando sich mit ihm immer in einer Kirche getroffen hat. Wie sich herausstellt, hat die Kirche eine Überwachsungskamera installiert, in deren Aufzeichnungen man schließlich Orlando und den mysteriösen Schützen schließlich sehen kann. Esposito entdeckt außerdem einen Schlüsselanhänger, den sie einer Autovermietungsfirma zuordnen können. Castle bittet Beckett schließlich eindringlich, die Ermittlungen einzustellen, da sie sich dadurch in ernste Gefahr begibt. Er gesteht ihr schließlich, dass Montgomery ein Paket an einen Freund geschickt hat, in dem wichtige Beweise gegen die Drahtzieher des Mordes an ihrer Mutter enthalten sind und dieser Freund dafür sorgt, dass Kate in Ruhe gelassen wird, solange sie sich von dem Fall ihrer Mutter fern hält. Beckett ist fassungslos, als sie erkennt, dass Castle all diese Information ein Jahr lang vor ihr geheim gehalten hat. Er erklärt, dass er dies nur getan hat, weil er sie liebt, doch das weiß sie schließlich auch schon ein Jahr lang. Wütend wirft Beckett ihm schließlich vor, sie hintergangen zu haben und sie ihm kein Wort mehr glauben kann, auch wenn er erneut bekräftigt, dass er alles nur getan hat, weil er sie liebt und mehr als nur ein Partner für sie ist, was sie eigentlich mittlerweile längst hätte erkennen sollen. Als Castle erkennt, dass all seine Worte vergebene Liebesmüh' sind, beendet er seine Partnerschaft mit Beckett, da er nicht mitansehen kann, wie sie ihr Leben wegwirft. Zuhause schließt Castle seine Tochter in die Arme, die ihm erklärt, dass sie mit ihrer Rede noch immer nicht weitergekommen ist. Sie gesteht aber auch, dass sie Angst davor hat, was passiert, wenn all das zu Ende ist, was sie einst kannte und sie nun weiterziehen muss. Am nächsten Morgen teilt Beckett ihrem Team mit, dass Castle nicht länger mit ihnen zusammenarbeitet. Esposito und Ryan haben derweil eine mögliche Spur zu dem Verdächtigen gefunden, der das Auto der Vermietungsfirma noch nicht zurückgegeben hat. Man könnte ihn somit mit einem GPS-Signal aufspüren. Ryan appelliert an Beckett, dass sie endlich Verstärkung anfordern sollte, Beckett will jedoch niemanden einweihen um sicher zu gehen, den Mann endlich schnappen zu können. Ryan bittet Esposito, etwas zu unternehmen, doch er ist auf Beckett Seite. Esposiot und Beckett können schließlich den Aufenthaltsort des Verdächtigen ausfindig machen. Er hat sich in einem Hotel unter dem Namen Cole Maddox eingemietet. Als sie sich in dem Appartement umsehen, entdecken sie die gestohlen Akten von Montgomery, sowie dessen Hochzeitsalbum. Als sie gerade los wollen, werden sie von Maddox überrascht, der Esposito niederschlagen kann. Beckett, die er kurzzeitig auch überrumpelt hatte, greift ihre Waffe und folgt dem fliehenden Maddox auf das Dach des Hotels. Auf dem Dach kann sie ihn schließlich stellen, ist seinem Militärtraining jedoch weit unterlegen. Als er sie überwältigt hat, sieht sie zu ihm hoch und bittet ihn, ihr zu sagen, wer hinter der ganzen Sache steckt, woraufhin Maddox antwortet, dass sie keine Ahnung hat, wogegen sie antritt. Als Beckett erneut auf ihn zurennt, lässt er sie ins Leere laufen und sie stürzt beinahe vom Dach des Hotels. Mit Mühe klammert sie sich an die Rand. Maddox überlässt sie dort ihrem Schicksal. Beckett ruft verzweifelt nach Hilfe und blickt dann nach unten. In diesem Moment muss sie an Castle denken und verliert den Halt mit einem Arm. Kurz bevor sie aufgibt, hört sie Castles Stimme, die nach ihr ruft. Sie ruft immer wieder seinen Namen, dann verlässt sie die Kraft und sie lässt los. Gerade noch rechtzeitig bekommt sie ein Arm zu greifen, doch es ist nicht Castle, der sie gerettet hat, sondern Ryan, der Verstärkung mitgebracht hat. Esposito und Beckett werden schließlich von einer wütende Capt. Gates vorläufig vom Dienst suspendiert. Beckett betrachtet kurz ihre Dienstmarke und erklärt schließlich, dass sie kündigt. Während Castle und Martha der Rede von Alexis zuhören, die davon spricht, wie sehr sie es hasst, wenn Dinge enden und wie viel Angst sie vor der Zukunft hat, räumt Beckett ihren Schreibtisch leer. Ryan versucht derweil Esposito zu erklären, warum er nicht anders handeln konnte, doch der will nicht mehr mit seinem Partner sprechen. Am Abend ist Castle alleine Zuhause, da Alexis mit ihren Freunde noch feiern geht. Als Beckett ihn anruft, drückt er den Anruf einfach weg. Er sieht sich noch einmal die Beweise an, die er im letzten Jahr gesammelt hatte und löscht sie dann von seinem Computer. Dann klopft es an seine Tür. Es ist Beckett. Völlig durchnässt steht sie vor ihm und gesteht ihm, dass sie kurz vor ihrem Tod an nichts anderes als an ihn mehr denken konnte. Dann küsst sie ihn und erklärt ihm, dass Maddox erneut entkommen konnte, ihr dies jedoch egal ist, da sie nur noch ihn will. Die beiden beginnen sich leidenschaftlicher zu küssen. Als Castle Becketts Bluse aufknöpft, sieht er ihre Narbe. Sie legt seine Hand darauf, nimmt Castles andere Hand dann in ihre und verschwindet mit ihm im Schlafzimmer. Maddox hat schließlich Mr. Smith ausfindig gemacht und verlangt von ihm sämtliche Informationen, die er bislang dazu benutzt hat, Maddox' Arbeitgeber zu erpressen. Maddox entgegnet, dass der Deal hinfällig ist und er Beckett nun endgültig unter die Erde bringen wird. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala R. Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald als Captain Victoria Gates *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gastcast *Tahmoh Penikett als Cole Maddox *Geoff Pierson als Mr. Smith *Judith Scott als Evelyn Montgomery *Onahoua Rodriguez als Marisol Cartagena *Lobo Sebastian als Diego Gutierrez *Sal Lopez als Priest *Riccardo LeBron als Orlando Costas Musik *"In My Veins " by Andrew Belle *"All I Could Think About Was﻿ You" by Robert Duncan Trivia *Diese Episode haben 12.36 Mio Zuschauer gesehen. *In dieser Episode küssen sich Castle und Beckett zum erstenmal richtig, ohne Vorwand und ohne das dies ein Undercover Einsatz ist. *Castle und Beckett schlafen miteinander zum erstenmal *Dieses Staffelfinale ist für Castle und Beckett sehr romantisch. **Erstens: Castle niemals von ihrer Seite gewichen ist **Zweitens: Er gesteht ihr nochmal seine Liebe. *Hier beginnt die Beziehung von Castle und Beckett richtig. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S4